Do you love me?
by Lams4life159
Summary: Do you love me, is what Phillip Hamilton had asked his father his whole life. Never getting a straight answer. Will he get it in time? Rated T due to slight gore( blood ).


When Alexander and Eliza Hamilton first laid eyes on their son Phillip they loved him.

 ** _Five years old:_**

Phillip looked over at his father at his desk working. He never stopped always coming home later and later. Never being there for his birthdays.

"Papa?"

Phillip asked quietly. His father glanced over at him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Papa smiled a little and picked up Phillip. "Papa, I can't sleep." Phillip looked down. He wanted to ask his father something but he felt it wasn't the time.

"Well how about you go to your mother? She knows how to make the best tea that will help you go to sleep." Papa suggested. Phillip nodded as papa put him on the ground. _I should have asked him... I'm gonna ask him.'_ He thought.

"Papa? Do you love me?"

His father looked at him almost offended. "Well what do you think?" Phillip sighed.

 ** _Nine years old:_**

"Daddy daddy look! My name is Phillip. I am a poet. I wrote this poem just to show it. And I. I just turned nine. You can write rhymes but you can't write mine!"

His father laughed "what?"

Ohillip continued. "I practice French and play piano with my mother. I have a sister but I wanna little brother."

Papa and mother laughed. "Ok?" Papa chuckled.

"My daddy's tryina start Americas bank! Un, duex, trios, quatre, CINQ!"

He yelled the last word. Then ran up to papa and hugged him. "Do you love me?" He whispered. Papa squeezed him. "What do you think." He chuckled. Then mother said she had to talk to father. So Philip left.

He over heard mother and papa talking. "I will try and get away." He heard papa say.

 _A week later:_

 _"Look! Grandpas in the paper!" He motioned for mother to come over. He read aloud the paper. "War hero Phillip Schuyler loossess senate seat to young upstarter Aaron Burr." He glanced at his mother. She was shaking her head slowly._

"Grandpa just lost his seat in the senate."

Mother sighed. "Sometimes that's how it goes."

"Daddy's gonna find out any minute."

"I'm sure he already knows."

"Further down." Phillip muttered

"Further down." His mother repeated.

"Lets meet the newest senator from New York... Burr" they said in unison.

Mother shook her head. " Aaron was your fathers best friend..." she walked away and Phillip from followed slower.

 ** _Two days later:_**

Phillip, mother, and his little sister Angelica came home to father working. Phillip went to throw away a paper that he found on the floor and he saw bottles of rum piled in the trash bin. He brushed it off. _'Father drank it all to keep him happy.'_

 ** _The Reynolds pamphlet:_**

Phillip was walking home passing a news stand.

"Excuse me?"

The old man running the stand stoped him. "Are you a Hamilton?" Phillip nodded slowly. Then the man handed him a paper. Phillip glanced at it the cover said:

 **The Reynolds pamphlet, by: Alexander Hamilton.**

Phillip read it on his way home. By the time he got home Phillip was in tears. Mother was out in the garden and saw him. She obviously hadn't seen it yet.

"Phillip, dear whatever is the worry?" She was oblivious to the situation.

Phillip slowly handed her the paper. She read it and stormed into the house.

 ** _Nineteen years old( after the duel ):_**

Pain, that was all Phillip could feel. His right arm and hip felt like they were on for. He felt the tears streaming down his face. Then the door to the hospital room slammed open. Pops ran in.

"Phillip.."

"I did exactly as you said pops. I held my head up high."

"Ssshhh..."

"Before we got to ten I was aimin for the sky."

Then a scream cued his mother running in.

"Who did this!" Tears marked her face.

"Mother..." was all he could say before he coughed and blood splattered out of his mouth. ' _This is it...'_

"Father..."

He muttered. "Do you lo-" he coughed and more blood came out his mouth. He cringed as pain shot through his side. His father wiped away tears and blood. "D-do y-y-you love... me?" Then his vision went black. **_Dead._**

 **Epilogue:**

 _Phillip was looking down his father and mother crying over his dead body. "I love you Phillip... so much."_

 _Then a hand was placed on Phillips shoulder he turned to see a man with curly hair and freckles- a lot of them- smile at him. "I'm sorry you had to see that Phillip..." Phillip shrugged as tears burned in his eyes._

 _"By the way I'm John Laurens"_

 _ **A.N: hi! I'm sorry about saying I wouldn't be able to post today. I found some free time after dinner. Hooray! I hope you enjoyed! I also hope that you felt some emotion at the end(if you didn't you are a monster). Help me figure out the name of a new story containing- Alexander Hamilton, John Hamilton( hint hint nudge nudge...) and Angelica Hamilton. It will take place after the Fourth of July. Read that story if you haven't!!!!!!!**_


End file.
